Agitha Nadia
Agitha Nadia is an OC owned by Kawaii Derp. Agitha is a human student that is a third year. General Summary Agitha is a first year student that is known for her odd behavior, as if she has a mental illness. She is a member of the Poison gang. Appearance Agitha wears the school uniform, a white button up shirt, a tie, school shoes, and a skirt. She wears her own black petticoat, her own skirt that is allowed by the school, black tights, a black over shirt, a jabot covering her tie, and a frilly white hat. In summer she wears a white collar shirt, a red seifuku neckerchief, a red hair band, black socks and a layered skirt. Outside school she usually wears one piece dresses, as those are the clothes her parents usually gave her or buys herself. She gives off a non caring stance about her, sometimes flashing her panties in a position not in a sexual way, but in a "I don't care if you see or not" way. Personality Agitha is easily a person one does not like. She is comes off as weird and odd, who doesn't get along with anyone, or a select few. Agitha enjoys pointing out flaws in people and annoying them because of it. She can act a bit like a sadist. She is easily hyper and a signature trait of hers is laughing maniacally. She can easily carry grudges for months and starts a lot of drama between people, as she spreads false things about people. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * Strength - 5 * Dexterity - 4 * Stamina - 5 * Overall - 5 Social * Charisma - 2 * Manipulation - 6 * Popularity - 2 * Overall - 4 Appearance * Cuteness - 5 * Sexiness - 3 * Elegance - 4 * Overall - 4 Mental * Perception - 5 * Intelligence - 4 * Wits - 6 * Overall - 5 Skills Natural * Animals - 3 * Gardening - 4 * Survival - 5 Combat * Melee - 3 * Aim - 5 * Hand-to-hand - 3 * Overall - 4 Talents * Crafts - 4 * Cooking - 5 * Sports - 4 Artistical * Performance - 4 * Dancing - 3 * Musical - 2 * Writing - 5 * Drawing - 3 Knowledges * Academics - 5 * Occult - 3 * Science - 4 Others * Lunacy- 8 Possessions Character Development Agitha was planned from the start to be a negative who would have mostly bad relationships with everyone. She was first planned to be a snappy antisocial person who would get easily annoyed. Her appearance was originally a mature and elegant look and had very long brunette hair. However this was all scrapped and Agitha was thought out to be a more extreme person who takes risks and was child like and had a girly look than anything else, and had a red and coal signature color scheme to her. Wether she does have a mental illness or not is not final yet. Trivia * Agitha is biromantic. * In Agitha's first kisekae casual outfit, her bra is changed to something that won't show. Category:OCs Category:Females